


Cruise Control

by ferric



Series: In The Midst of Youth [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lap dance and one blow job later, Eren and Levi went out for coffee. Eren knew very little about how to continue this new relationship with Levi, so he let their attraction ran its course. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/869960">Circus</a> (lap dance) and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/904688">Easy There</a>(blow job).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruise Control

**Author's Note:**

> Some terms: ME = Mechanical Engineering; GSI = Graduate Student Instructor.
> 
> Very long conversation over coffee. Some bathroom fumbling. Forgive me for typos and mistakes I’ve been up for a while studying.
> 
> This series is pure self-indulgence to be honest.

They finally went out for coffee.

It took an entire week of texting for them to settle on a date that they both could agree on, and by then, Eren was approaching his third set of midterms right before finals. He decided to walk out of the review session for ME 75 and went out to meet Levi instead since Robert was a shit GSI, and he had been borrowing Armin’s notes to study anyway.

They were meeting in one of those fancy cafes across campus, far from where Eren lived, on that street with too many trees yet still too much sun, but at least it was a downhill walk from his last class of the day. The walk woke him up from the nap that he had taken during lecture with the rest of the students in that hall, and Eren had vowed to check for professor reviews before he signed up for classes next time instead of braving it through another bland professor with difficult exams.

As Eren headed down that street, checking the name that he had seen on Google Map fifteen times, he spotted Levi sitting on one of the tables outside before he spotted the wooden “Ja’va a Cup” sign in curly green letters hanging in front of the shop. Levi’s gaze caught him even from a distance, and as Eren drew near, Levi gave Eren a nod of acknowledgement after Eren waved a furtive “hello.”

Eren took a moment to appreciate Levi’s North Face jacket over a deep navy zip-up hoodie, a checkered shirt with collar peeking out from the open zipper, and the comfortable clothing made Eren felt too conscious about the pair of skinny jeans that he slipped on without thinking. Eren’s consciousness quickly disappeared however, when he noticed Levi’s eyes trailing quickly to his thighs, snugly fitted by the jeans, and then he was glad that he chose this piece of clothing by accident.

“I’ll get a cup of coffee,” said Eren. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll still be around,” said Levi, lifting his drink, a white paper cup with a green band tastefully printed with the shop’s name.

Eren looked at the cup and asked, “What did you get?”

“Café Mocha,” Levi answered as he rose to his feet. “On that thought, I’ll grab a table inside. It’s fucking freezing.”

“Alright,” Eren said.

Levi immediately headed to the table in the far back corner of the coffee shop, and Eren went to stand in line to order his drink. It was a nice coffee shop, very cozy looking because of the couches that lined the back wall and low hanging lights, but the shop was bright without the lights because of the large windows that spanned the entire front and the west side of the shop. The best part about the shop, however, was the fact that every table had its own electrical outlet. As Eren walked up to order, he spotted a sign hanging from the register with the words, “Unattended children will be given an espresso and a free puppy.”

Eren had to smile at that. He decided on a triple shot espresso because he was looking forward to a (hopefully) productive rest of the day studying, and he was still a little sleepy.

Eren had to weave through the close-knit crowded tables before he could get to the back of the room where Levi was. “I’m trying to decide whether the name of this shop is a play on puns or a jab at the CS students,” Eren said as he sat down across from Levi. It was a really nice shop, and Eren could imagine that it would be crowded most of the time.

“A bit of both,” said Levi. “Frank here,” he gestured to the plump man with the wide welcoming smile wearing a green apron at the register, “has a son who’s a CS major here. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oh.” So Levi had been here often enough to know the people by name. Eren quickly made a note in his mind. “Sorry for being late. I wasn’t planning to go to the review session for ME 75, but I decided to stay for fifteen minutes to see if they went over anything useful. They didn’t.”

“Who’s teaching?” Levi asked.

“Duarte.”

“Good luck,” Levi raised his cup in a solemn salute before taking a sip.

“Yeah, I figured that I wasn’t going to get out of this semester alive after his first midterm,” Eren said, remembering his very-below-average score, and the average was a whopping 30%.

“You’re a freshman?”

“Yeah,” Eren said slowly, wondering if this was going to turn Levi’s interest off, but it shouldn’t because Levi had added him on Facebook. He must have known Eren was only a first year before he agreed on this coffee date.

_Wait, this was a date, right?_

“Duarte is a rough way to go through your first semester. But surviving him is a rite-of-passage.” Levi sounded sympathetic, and Eren remembered that he had never asked what Levi’s major was. It wasn’t on his Facebook (very little was on Levi’s Facebook.) Judging from the familiarity in which Levi was talking about the professor, Eren guessed that Levi as at least in the Engineering department.

“What’s your major?” Eren asked. It wasn’t on Levi’s Facebook page, which was under the name “Rivaille,” and there was definitely a story there, but Eren was going to ask one question at a time.

“Mech E,” said Levi. “I’m actually under Professor Smith’s lab as well.” Levi didn’t ask Eren what his major was since it was blatantly posted on Eren’s Facebook page, the same sub-department as Levi’s.

“Smith?” Eren recalled the familiar name from his list of classes for next semester. “Isn’t he the one who’s going to teach ME 150 next spring?”

Levi suddenly looked at Eren with alarm. “Yes. Wait, are you taking that class next semester?”

“Yeah, since I’m working my ass off to finish the pre-req for it.” There was no way in hell that Eren was going to allow himself to fail ME 75, and there was no way in hell he was going to pass the opportunity to take it next semester, especially since Smith was infamous for his clear and concise teaching style. If he waited for another semester, DeCante was going to teach, and Eren had heard he was even worse than Duarte, if that was even possible.

“I’m TA-ing that class next semester.”

“No way!”

“Yes.” Levi sounded like this was going to be the worst thing that could ever happen to him, and Eren couldn’t help but tease.

“If I give you sexual favors,” and here Eren had to fight the embarrassment that was threatening to break out on his face, “will I get extra credit?” He would rather die than have his mother found out what just came out of his mouth right now, but hey, he was a college student now. She wouldn’t know.

“I hate you,” Levi said simply, and Eren’s heart jolted before he realized that Levi was joking. “Besides, I’m just helping out in the lab portion, not actually grading anything, so any shit from the class you’ll have to go bother your GSI.”

“I was joking,” Eren explained himself, just in case Levi was actually being serious about hating him. He really couldn’t be too safe.

“You better were,” Levi muttered. “Do you know how many hours of teaching training I have to go through? “Don’t fuck around with the student” was mentioned about five hundred times.”

“You already fucked around with me,” Eren pointed out gleefully. He was fairly sure that Levi getting on his knees was not an appropriate behavior in the university’s teaching handbook. Although Levi did that before they had a weird teacher-student relationship, so it was probable fine.

“You do realize this means we can’t meet anymore once next semester starts.”

There was a moment of silence. Levi took another sip of his coffee.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“But you’re not teaching the class yet,” Eren pointed out. “Besides, no one has to know.”

“I’m not breaking the university’s policy for a lap dance I got several months ago.” Levi crossed his arms, and then muttered as he looked away from Eren. “And you have no self-control.”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who sucks my dick like it’s his job,” Eren said, and Levi’s eyes twitched.

“Just wondering,” Levi said. “Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?”

“No?” Eren said, feeling embarrassed with himself as he realized that they were in a public place. It was weird because he wasn’t the kind of person who sprouted words like this all the time, but Levi was cool, and he was experienced, and Eren didn’t want Levi to see him as an innocent kid because he definitely wasn’t. But then again, all of this time, he probably sounded like a lame loser pretending to be cooler than he was, and Levi probably picked up on it.

“Tone it down a notch,” Levi said, sounding sympathetic. “You’re trying too hard.”

“Sorry,” said Eren. “It’s just…you’re awesome, and I still don’t know why you agreed to go out with me.” Eren paused. “Wait, this is a date, right?”

Levi looked like he was entertaining the thought of laughing, and Eren felt even more embarrassed. “Sorry if I thought wrong.”

“It’s not that,” Levi said as his gaze softened. “You’re like an open book.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Eren asked uncertainly.

Levi’s look became scrutinizing then, and Eren squirmed a little in his seat.

“I don’t know,” Levi said softly, his eyes becoming more distant, and Eren thought about how little he knew about Levi.

Eren’s Facebook was a mess of funny links from his friends and cousins, many embarrassing posts from his mother who didn’t know how to use private messaging, random statuses that he posted throughout the week complaining about classes and cafeteria food. But Levi’s Facebook was squeaky clean. There were a handful of pictures that his co-op tagged him in, but aside from that, there was nothing else. No interest, no family, no hometown, no birthday. All Eren knew was that Levi was named “Rivaille” on Facebook and lived in the Unity House, and he wouldn’t even know the latter if he hadn’t show up to that party. It was like Levi didn’t even use Facebook, but he must have use it often because he messaged Eren a few minutes after Jean’s post about Eren’s body was up.

Eren didn’t know what to make of the expression on Levi’s face right now. Levi looked far off, as if he wasn’t sitting in the coffee shop with Eren any longer, and Eren blurted out words before he could stop himself.

“I live with my mom,” Eren said. “We have an old tabby cat named Jean, but it hates me.”

Levi blinked back to reality. “What?”

“My dad left when I was twelve,” Eren said, spurred on further now that he got Levi’s attention. “But I don’t remember him very well because he was rarely home even before he left us, so it doesn’t really matter. I met him last summer before I went off to college though.”

Levi just stared at Eren strangely, but it wasn’t a bad stare exactly, more like Levi wasn’t sure what to make of Eren, but Eren just continued on, his words tumbling out before his mind really caught up to them. “That cat Jean though? His name is not actually Jean; it’s Zacharias. But that’s a really pretentious name for a cat, and I’m not calling him that. He only scratches me, and whenever I walk around the house he would chase my heel, and he generally enjoys annoying me. So I call him horse face instead. Horse face, Jean, same thing.”

“Who’s Jean?” Levi asked.

“Just a kid that likes to make my life hell. He’s not bad, just annoying,” said Eren, trying to think about other random facts about himself. “I don’t like fishing, but I pretended to like it one summer when my mom took me with her on a trip with her new boyfriend. It was terrible. I was an offering to all the mosquitoes within a 20 mile radius.”

Levi wasn’t laughing, but the corners of his mouth were twitching, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Eren felt proud of this, and he didn’t know that he wanted to do something like this, just that he had wanted to make Levi looked less distant and out of reach.

“I’m not sure why you’re telling me all of this,” said Levi. He took a sip of coffee and looked at something off to the side, as if he was trying not to look at Eren’s face.

“I am an open book,” Eren said, trying to swallow down his anxiety. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

Levi looked at him then, and said softly. “No, not at all.” There was something different in the way Levi was looking at him now, and Eren felt his face growing hot because of it. Eren was tempted to turn away, but he didn’t want to back down, so he tried not to look into Levi’s eyes and just looked at the tip of Levi’s nose, hoping that Levi didn’t notice.

“My mother calls me Rivaille.”

Eren jumped at Levi’s voice. It came so suddenly that he was shocked into being trapped in Levi’s gaze once more.

“My father insisted that I be named after his father, Levi,” said Levi. He turned the now empty paper cup in his hand. “My mother didn’t like the name, of course, but she went along with it. She went along with a lot of my father’s shit, until one day she grew tired of it and returned to Japan. She married my father because she got sick of Japan, and when she got sick of the US she went back.”

“That’s rough,” said Eren, for lack of anything better to say.

“Not really,” said Levi. “I visited her last summer when I was doing an internship. She seems fine. She likes me better now that I’m an ocean away. My grandparents are nice.”

“Did you speak to them in Japanese?” Eren asked, finding a way to change the mood and desperately latching on to it. He definitely didn’t want to pry into Levi’s issue with his mother yet even though Levi didn’t look visibly upset.

“Not at all,” said Levi. “I barely remember any basic Japanese that my mother taught me. The program I interned for was in English. I’m only starting elementary Japanese this year.”

“You’re brave,” said Eren. “I want to take a language here, but I heard that the language department here likes to suck out your soul.”

“That’s just the French department,” said Levi. “Japanese is not so bad. I heard that in Spanish, it depends on who you get as a professor.”

“Oh I see,” Eren said and took another sip of his espresso.

Comfortable silence filled in between them, and Eren knew that there were times that he should shut his mouth, and this would be that moment, but there was a burning question that he’d had since he first met Levi.

“Can I ask you something that might be awkward?”

“You can,” said Levi. “But that doesn’t mean I will answer.”

“Are you and that blond guy back at the party a thing?” Eren asked, wishing that he hadn’t asked as soon as the words came out of his mouth. “Or, was a thing? I don’t know what I’m asking.” Wow, he really should have kept his mouth shut because that came out completely wrong.

Levi looked perplexed for a moment. “Who?”

“The guy that has personal space problem,” said Eren, remembering that his name was Ervine or something similar sounding. “Ervine?”

“Oh, Irvin.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Hate to disappoint you, but it’s not like that.” Levi said. “Irvin is too busy being mad at me for taking away his father’s attention to think about anything like that. Don’t worry about it.”

Judging from Levi’s twitch, Eren guessed that there was definitely an issue with Irvin. “It’s not your fault if he’s feeling angry.”

“It kind of is,” said Levi. “If I actually had a father that paid attention to me, maybe Mr. Smith wouldn’t feel obligated to make me feel cared for.”

“That’s not something you can control,” Eren said, slowly piecing everything together. He didn’t know that their friendship was that deep and that Irvin’s father actually knew Levi that well. Eren could guess that they were close, but as he heard Levi talked about him, Eren felt that there was a big piece missing from all of this, but he wasn’t sure if it would be rude to pry.

“Maybe not,” Levi agreed. “Anyway, Irvin is a friend, nothing more.”

“That doesn’t mean you weren’t interested in him at some point,” Eren pointed out even though he knew he was digging his own grave.

“What? Are you jealous?” Levi scoffed.

“Yes,” Eren said, being quite serious, and Levi’s surprised expression was definitely worth the abashment. Levi just stared at him in shock as if he hadn’t expected that kind of admission from Eren, and Eren was strangely proud of that. Eren might be a lame person with little dating experience (and when he said little, he meant none), but he wasn’t afraid of admitting what he wanted, so yeah, in a way, he was an open book. Levi had said that this wasn’t a bad thing, so all in all, Eren might be on a path to victory here.

“What?” Eren asked when Levi gave him this strange look.

“You’re not bad for a frat boy,” Levi said, his usually stern eyes warming into something that made Eren’s heart fluttered just a little. Eren didn’t know what he had done correctly, but he liked the way that Levi was looking at him right now, like he wasn’t sure what to make of Eren, but he was utterly fascinated.

“I was never a frat boy.” Eren shrugged. “Never finished initiation. Never planned to in the first place. I just wanted to piss Jean off.”

“Ah.” Levi nodded. “I could see that.”

“Sorry,” Eren said, remembering that Beta Sigma Theta had treated Levi like shit. “Those guys were assholes. I shouldn’t have associated with them.”

“Sometimes shit gets clogged in your asshole whether you want it or not,” said Levi with a casualness that Eren wasn’t quite sure was real. “As long as you flush it out, it doesn’t matter.”

“Sure,” Eren said, not quite getting the shit metaphor, but well, he would take shit metaphor over Levi hating him any day.

“You don’t understand what I’m saying, do you?”

“No.”

Levi chuckled then, a real chuckle, the sound deep and rich from the back of his throat, and Eren watched in amazement because he was under the impression that he wasn’t going to get any vocal indication of amusement from Levi. Yet, here it was, facing Eren at this moment. Levi seemed reserved, but here he was, his feelings open for Eren to see. Eren didn’t know why, but seeing Levi like this made him so happy inside that it was frightening.

“You’re not bad, Eren,” Levi said. “Not bad at all.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Eren couldn’t help it anymore. He knew that he was grinning too much, but Levi was making warm and fuzzy things bubbling inside him, and Eren felt almost high on giddiness. If his friends found out about this, they would probably teased him, telling him that he was being a sappy little shit, but he didn’t care right now.

Levi was looking at him as if he was interested in Eren, but not like before, not like when he had looked at Eren like he had wanted to push Eren against the wall, but it was a different sort of interest. Levi looked at Eren now like he genuinely wanted to hear more about Eren’s cat or Eren’s mosquito bites or Eren’s boring summers, and Eren wanted to tell Levi more, wanted to sit next to him one day, bumping against his shoulder, and then tell him everything, about his mother and the cat and his house and the days when he sort of wished that he had a complete family, and then Levi would maybe rest his head against Eren’s shoulder, and he would talk about his life too, and maybe he would trust Eren enough to talk about his problems with Irvin or his dad or his mom. Before Eren could control himself, his imagination began to run wild with possibilities, and he was already thinking of future days spent with Levi, quiet and loud ones weaving in with the comfortable and passionate ones.

“Thanks for going out with me today,” Eren said. “I don’t know; we didn’t have the chance to talk to each other before, and this was really nice.”

“Its was difficult to talk last time because my mouth was occupied,” Levi said.

“And that was great!” Eren said, but then, realizing how ridiculous he sounded, quickly explained himself. “Well, but I like this a lot. Talking.”

“Do you like talking more than what we did before?” Levi asked, sounding very much like he was mocking Eren.

“No!” Eren said, shifting his feet and accidentally bumping his leg against Levi. “Sorry.”

Levi’s expression was indecipherable, and then Eren felt Levi’s leg brushed against his again. “Sorry,” Eren said, trying to move out of Levi’s way, but by the third time that Levi’s leg brushed against his, Eren knew that Levi was doing this on purpose.

“What are you doing?”

“Testing to see if you prefer talking more,” said Levi, and the evil look in Levi’s eyes made Eren’s skin tingled.

Eren swallowed heavily and tried not to think about inappropriate things in public.

“I didn’t really mean—” Eren began, but then Levi’s ankle began to run up his inner thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch, and Eren jerked from his seat. He quickly braced his feet firmly on the ground and grabbed onto the table before he toppled over completely, but then the table began to fall, and Eren was about to prepare himself for a painful landing, but then his spinning vision came to a sudden halt.

“You okay?” the guy from the next table asked him. The other tables looked at him too with concern.

“I’m fine,” Eren said, slowly getting back into his chair, wincing a little as the metal scraped against his side. He realized that the reason why he hadn’t made more of an ass of himself was because Levi was gripping the other end of the table tightly.

Eren reached for his cup, which had spilled spectacularly on the floor, and he tried to mop up the mess with the two napkins that he took earlier. Levi had the empty cup, so he was fine from all the drama.

“I bet you don’t even feel bad about me making a fool of myself,” Eren said to Levi.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

“You’re terrible,” Eren said without really meaning it. “It was going so nicely until you just have to make it dirty….”

“Would it be less of a nice date if we do other stuff?” Levi asked.

“Yes!” Eren said automatically without thinking, but then as the words left him, he realized that they were kind of stupid. “Wait—”

Levi looked at his watch. “Well then, I’ll keep my body parts to myself,” he said. “This was fun, but I have to do something in lab right now, so I’ll have to see you later.”

“Wait!” Eren caught Levi’s wrist just as Levi rose from his seat. “I didn’t mean that. I really don’t mind if we do…other things.”

Levi looked at Eren, torn. “I really can’t be late,” he said, but then Eren began caressing Levi’s wrist with his thumb, and Levi turned his gaze to the patch of skin burning under Eren’s touch, mesmerized, and Eren knew that Levi was reassessing his decision.

“I’ll get in trouble.”

“It’ll be quick,” said Eren, not quite sure what “doing other things” entailed.

“I don’t think it could be a quick thing,” Levi said, his voice sounding rough.

“That sounds great, actually,” Eren said, swallowing heavily. “It’s better than great. It could be a long thing. No, it should be a long thing.”

“David is going to kill me,” Levi muttered. “I really can’t be late. I really have to put on that last coating before the presentation tomorrow.”

“Please.” Eren made his best puppy-face, the one that convinced Mikasa every time to spoil him rotten, the one that made Armin relented every time to his stupid ideas, and He could see Levi’s resolve weakening slowly.

“No,” Levi said firmly, although his eyes were definitely trailing to Eren’s neck, and Eren had never been so glad to brave the cold weather with only a V-neck t-shirt before. Eren slowly caressed the inside of Levi’s wrist again because Levi seemed to have sensitive wrists, of all things, and as expected, Levi jumped at his touch, just as Eren added another whine for good measure. “Please?”

Levi didn’t say anything, but Eren could feel Levi’s pulse racing underneath his touch. Eren wasn’t even surprised when Levi pulled away from him and leaned down to say in a gruff voice, Levi’s hot breath grazing against his ears. “I’ll wait. You have five minutes.”

Eren tried very hard not to look at Levi’s ass as Levi headed to the restroom in the back first, but he didn’t think he was very successful. He also tried to remain calm, but then he couldn’t really stop drumming his fingers on the tabletop in anticipation, and he wasn’t aware of how jittery he was until a giggle to the left startled him.

Eren looked at the table next to him, where that dude who asked him if he was okay earlier was sitting across from another girl, both of them staring intensely at their laptops. Eren suddenly had a horrifying realization that people nearby had overheard their conversation, and wow, that was embarrassing. They acted like they hadn’t heard anything, and Eren was going to let this topic go, until he stood up to find Levi.

“Good luck, dude,” the girl said, her eyes still glued on to her screen. The guy sitting across from her gave Eren a click of his tongue and a wink, which earned him a kick from the girl.

Eren felt his face burned as he hastily retreated to the restroom. Strangers wishing him good luck on his sex life. Yes, that was exactly what he needed right now.

The thing about this entire plan was that Eren didn’t know how to find Levi’s stall without looking like a weirdo. All the stalls were occupied, and there were people at the urinals, and Eren couldn’t possibly hover around until they left. But Eren stuck around and waited until they all left anyway. No one really care because they all wanted to get back to whatever they were doing in life before the need to take a shit interrupted them, so it was all good.

“Levi?” Eren knocked on the only stall that remained closed this entire time. “Umm, I’m—” but before Eren could finish his sentence, the door suddenly opened and a hand shot out to drag him in. Eren barely had the chance to say anything before Levi pushed him against the stall door and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“You’ve always been the one to push me against the door,” Eren said as they broke apart, Levi’s heavy pants tickling his neck.

“If you have any complaints, then you should try taking the lead for once,” Levi said.

Eren didn’t give Levi a chance to react as he grabbed Levi by the shoulder and flipped their position, but he was too hasty in his movement, and his leg banged against the toilet paper dispenser. He let out a hiss of pain, and Levi sounded amused as he said, “Nice try.”

“At least I have you against the door this time,” Eren said, willing to take any form of victory he could get his hands on as he quickly brush his embarrassment aside. He was slowly getting used to making a fool of himself by now. And he knew he was going to make an even bigger fool of himself soon. “Uh, so—”

“You have no idea what to do next, do you?” Levi said.

“No…”

“Then why did you take the lead then?”

“You said that I should,” Eren said defensively. In hindsight, it was silly to pretend to know what he was doing, but he thought that if it had worked out well for him once with the lap dance thing, it might work again the second time.

It didn’t.

“If I tell you that you should strip and walk out of here naked, would you do it?” Levi asked.

“No,” Eren said, resisting the urge to make a cheeky comment. He was also tempted to point out that Levi was being too chatty for someone who was in a hurry, but he wasn’t going to risk the possibility that Levi would call this whole thing off and let his hard-on unattended.

“Too bad,” Levi whispered hotly against Eren’s ear, hands working quickly to unbuckle Eren’s belt, the clinking echoing so loudly that Eren was afraid that someone outside would hear it and notice the two pair of shoes occupying the stall. “Why did you wear a belt? To protect what remains of your chastity?”

“My pants are loose!” Eren said. It wasn’t his fault that the waistline didn’t fit exactly, and he wasn’t going to do that underwear-showing thing. “Besides, there’s nothing left of my chastity now.”

Levi worked fast because before Eren could offer to undo his pants on his own, Levi had already pulled Eren’s pants and briefs down his thighs, and Eren barely had the time to feel relieved that his erection was free from its confine before Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock.

“Ah—” Eren groaned into Levi’s shoulder as Levi gave his cock a few strokes. He rolled his hip against Levi’s hand, feeling the burn building slowly from below his stomach, and then he snuggled deeper against the crook of Levi’s neck, brushing his nose against the soft skin and taking a deep inhale of the familiar scent. Eren felt a strong urge to taste that skin, to mark it with a raw bite.

“Levi,” Eren breathed out. He grazed his teeth on Levi’s neck, and Levi jerked, hitting his head against the stall door with a loud bang, his grip on Eren loosening. Eren pulled back just to watch Levi’s face slowly turning red, his eyes flickering off to some spot on the lower left as if he was avoiding Eren’s gaze. It was unexpected how sensitive Levi was with his neck; Eren stared at the exposed skin with fascination. It was really warm in the restroom, so Levi had unzipped his jackets, and the first three buttons were undone.

Eren swallowed heavily at the sight.

“What?” Levi sounded irritated when Eren continued to stare.

“Nothing.”

“Stop staring,” Levi said. “You better not be thinking of something stupid.”

“Not at all,” Eren said, quickly swallowing the thought that he wanted to see Levi lose even more control, and began to fumble with Levi’s pants. His hands were shaking too much, and the stupid zipper won’t budge.

“You suck,” Levi said, letting go of Eren’s cock to undo his pants himself.

“I’ve never done things like this before,” Eren defended himself, and Levi paused then.

“I’m really going to jail for having sex with a kid, aren’t I?” Levi said.

“Fuck you, I’m eighteen,” Eren said, feeling lighter now as Levi’s joking words had the intended effects. Eren’s hands stopped shaking, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Relax,” Levi said and pulled him in closer; Levi’s hot breath making the skin exposed from his V-neck tingled. “Relax,” Levi repeated, and Eren shuddered as Levi gripped both of their cocks in his hands.

“Levi,” Eren groaned, pressing his entire body against Levi as Levi’s hands began stroking their cocks together, and yes, that felt good. He thrust his hip against Levi’s hands, the friction felt even better with their pre-come slicking Levi’s fingers. The stall creaked as Eren ground his body against Levi, and Levi’s small body bounced against the door, his head tilted back and his mouth opened wide with a choked cry.

_“Hnng.”_

_Yeah_ , Eren thought, watching Levi’s eyes clenched tight in pleasure and feeling himself growing hotter at the sight. _That’s good._

Their movements were slightly out of sync, and Eren knew he had to fix that, so he gripped Levi’s hip. Levi jerked wildly in his hold, but Eren’s hands were firm as he guided Levi’s hip the way it should move, and Eren might be imaging it because the friction felt much more intense now. Levi began grinding his hip, and yes, that was even better.

Eren bounced Levi until he slid up against the door, barely hanging there by his toes and Eren’s hands on his hip. Eren leaned in and took a small nip of Levi’s neck, feeling the vibrations thrumming against his lips as Levi moaned and the desperate writhing of Levi’s body as Eren towered over him. Eren was leaking so much that he didn’t care anymore, and Levi was the same, every stroke came with a nice wet sound. It was nice, the pressure building up below his stomach, but it wasn’t quite enough just yet.

Levi peered up at him, sweat beading on the creases of his forehead as he frowned. “What? Not enough?”

“No?” Eren mumbled uncertainly.

Levi chuckled, sliding back down onto his feet, and then Levi’s leg hooked around the back of his knee, and Eren fell forward, his body fitting even closer against Levi. Then Levi’s foot fell back on to the floor with the sound of rubber scraping on the tiles. The friction on his cock lessened, and Eren jumped as a sticky hand slapped his bare thigh.

“Open your legs,” Levi ordered.

Eren swallowed heavily before complying, as much as he could while keeping his balance. A lick finger teased the rim of his ass then, and Eren shivered at the touch. It slowly sank inside him, and Eren jumped in surprise, clenching hard around the finger unconsciously. It felt invasive, but at the same time he wanted it deeper, and then Levi whispered in his ears, “It’s okay. Relax,” and Eren tried to slow his breathing. It was a while until his muscles began to unclench slowly, and Levi’s finger was gentle as it moved in deeper.

When Eren relaxed, completely used to the feeling of Levi’s finger inside him, Levi added another one. It felt more complete now, with Levi on his cock and Levi inside of him.

“Mmmm.” A sound rumbled from Eren’s chest. Every thrust of his hip against Levi felt so good with the slick friction of Levi’s hand on his cock, and every time his hip rolled back, he descended down those awaiting fingers. It felt unbearably good under Levi’s completely control like this, but Eren knew that Levi didn’t have the upper hand, not quite. Not when Eren had a hold over every movement of Levi’s hip and Eren’s entire body was binding Levi against the door.

“ _Eren,_ ” Levi groaned, the sound ghosted over Eren’s skin in goose bumps. Eren lost himself to the scent of Levi’s sweat, Levi’s hand stroking his cock, Levi’s fingers deep inside him, the grumbling sound from Levi’s throat, the curve of Levi’s neck, the exposed skin peeking from the open shirt, the desperate thrashing of Levi’s small body under his broader shoulders. He let Levi worked his body until he came messily over Levi’s hand, and then Levi followed him a few strokes after, his cock felt raw with the touch after the blinding orgasm.

Eren slumped against Levi, sated and content, trying not to crush the body underneath him, but it wasn’t necessary because Levi pushed him away first. Eren felt as if all of his bones and muscles were beaten until they became soft and liquidly, but he held his ground, determined to remain upright without Levi’s help.

Levi pulled a bunch of paper from the dispenser and began wiping himself down, and Eren did the same. They both tucked themselves back, straightening up their clothes as their breathing returned to them.

Eren was about to ask how they were going to leave the stall without seeming suspicious, but Levi already unlocked the door and stepped out. Eren had no choice but to follow him, but when they both got out he realized how suspicious it would be if two guys came out of the stall. It was too late though, and Eren shot Levi an apologetic look as Levi turned back to glare at him.

“At least no one is here,” Eren said. It was true. They got lucky.

Levi didn’t say anything as he went to washed his hands, and Eren followed suit, for lack of anything better to do. He watched Levi through the reflection on the mirror, and Levi didn’t seem a bit fazed with whatever they just did, but Eren felt the urge to make a comment.

“I did better this time, right?”

Levi looked at him with an unreadable expression. “Do you want a grade for this?”

“No!” Eren said. “I just—I want to know if it was good for you, that’s all.”

Levi’s face became even more difficult to read, if that was possible. Perhaps Eren couldn’t really decipher it because he was too busy trying to find a confirmation “yes, it was nice, good job” or “no, better luck next time.”

“I just had a fantastic orgasm,” said Levi. “What do you think?”

Eren was going to take that as “yes, good job.”

“I’m just asking,” Eren trailed off. “It’s not like I have a lot to offer you in term of experience. Oww—” He glared at Levi. “What was that smack for?”

“For being stupid,” said Levi. “Didn’t I already tell you that you’re not bad?”

“Okay,” Eren said, feeling strangely happy inside even though that wasn’t even a compliment. Well, if he Levi-translated it, it had the possibility of being a compliment.

As they walked out of the café, Eren too high on the remaining feeling of his orgasm and Levi’s not-compliment to be conscious of people figuring out what they did in the restroom, Levi looked at his watch and sighed, “I’m late.”

Eren hovered awkwardly on the street. “I guess I’ll see you later?” The wind rustled back, and Eren tucked his hands in his pocket, fingering the keys and the wallet nestled inside with sweaty grips.

“Yeah,” Levi zipped up his jacket. “Call me.”

“Alright.”

“Try not to miss me too much,” Levi said.

“I don’t think I can do that.”

Levi stared at him, eyes wide. It was the same curious gaze again, the one where Levi seemed like he didn’t know what to make of Eren. Then Levi turned away, and Eren barely caught the twitching of his mouth into a smile before it was gone. “You’re really something, Eren.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Eren asked.

“It’s a good thing,” Levi said, not quite smiling, but his eyes were warm, the harsh lines on his face crinkling into amusement, and suddenly, Eren couldn’t feel the chill of autumn’s ending at all.

Winter was coming, but Eren could feel something new budding from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The end. And eventually they went out for dinner. And perhaps Levi became his academic mentor.
> 
> Free drabble for anyone who could figure out why Levi’s drink is a Café Mocha. :P Thank you lovingbl4ver for the idea. It was cute, haha.


End file.
